


The Hardest Change To Make

by RosaClearwater



Series: Facetious Fusions [45]
Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaClearwater/pseuds/RosaClearwater
Summary: Usually tends to be changing back.





	The Hardest Change To Make

**Author's Note:**

> Quotation of Inspiration:
> 
> “What happened? One minute, everything’s fine… What went wrong?”  
> “Nothing went wrong. People change.”  
> “People change?”  
> “Yeah, people change.”  
> “Can they change back?”  
> “I don’t know. I think it’s harder.” -- Pleasantville

Walk.

 

That’s all she wanted to do.

 

Just walk through the old house, the old neighborhood.

 

Let the memories sweep themselves up and dust themselves off in her mind.

 

Walk through the old days of bulky orange sweaters that had comforted her no matter what. Step into the old shoes that carried her through so many investigations, so many revelations.

 

This had once been her safe haven, and now it was something that brought her bemused curiosity: after everything that’s happened, she wanted to see if she still knew the entrance to this kind of comfort.

 

Turns out, it wasn’t at all what she had expected.

 

(But, maybe, that had been her theory all along....)

 

Actually wearing the clothes, actually putting on her old outfits, felt too constricting. The sleeves tightened uncomfortably, the skirt didn’t make it past her knees, it was actually too restrictive to wear the turtleneck, and--

 

With a frustrated sigh escaping her, Velma chucked off top and let the skirt fall. A moment of frustration and confusion stilted the air further, before another sigh -- this one filled with worn out memories -- sounded. It was after that moment that the discarded items were methodically picked up and gently put back into methodical order.

 

It was time for a conclusion, for a revealing of the truth:

 

None of the clothes in this room would come close to fitting her again. This room now felt just as constricting as her clothes, and walking through the house brought a cringe -- not a smile.

 

(In short, _nothing_ of this fitted her now.)

 

It was too much like she were an adult trying to squeeze themselves into a toddler’s dress. Far too much like a re-enactment of a time that actually has been surpassed in terms of favortism. Sure, she would always have a certain fondness for what she and the gang had, back in those days. And, seeing as how they still hung out from time to time, it wasn't as though those days were ever completely gone. 

 

It’s just that she now had _amazing_ opportunities with the mysteries of the world. Now, she was recognized as a credible figure in her unique field: using science to reveal the enigmas of the world. Velma no longer had to snuggle into this shelter that had been her life, she could find a welcoming and intelligent home all over the world.

 

And, in the end, all of that is what made it so easy to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> As you may already know, today's the one year anniversary of this series! Here's hoping I can wrap it up by the end of today :)
> 
> "If you look for light, you can often find it. But if you look for darkness, that is all you will ever see." - Uncle Iroh, Avatar
> 
> Fandoms:  
> The Good Witch  
> Frozen


End file.
